Who's your mom?
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: The classic, it shouldn't be, but it is.
There lay old tales of beings above mortals. Strong, powerful and feared beings. Many were hailed as gods. They married, had children and influenced many individuals. However, there were those that vowed purity. Never to lay with another being of any position.

That is not to say they didn't have children of their own.

Athena bore children from her head, similarly to how she had been born from first, her mother's body, and then from Zues's split head.

Hera was given children from her less than faithful husband when he had gone far over the line of tolerable. Though far and few she didn't say no to the bastard children. Nor was she above influencing children of other gods. But that was besides the point.

Hestia never saw a need for children as she remained within the Hearth, watching over her family.

Artemis had her handmaidens of the hunt accompanying her from various walks of demigod blood and pure women.

Their Roman sides bore little difference.

Juno collected children from Jupiter when the line had been crossed too far. Such as a brother of a Greek counterpart of her husband. And if she perhaps influenced a young Greek demigod child of one of her son's, then so be it.

Vesta remained at the hearth protected and protecting what family remained inside.

Minerva denied any child from her head to join Rome, giving any and all of them to her Greek form Athena. Never once believing they were worthy of any form of her offspring after ripping part of her Greek side, away from her Roman control.

Diana didn't take hunters but the women became their own group of Amazons to bring forth the power of the "purer" sex.

It truly was never questioned. Not until after the war against Gaia. The Romans were shocked, hearing about a virgin Goddess actually having children. Even if it was the Greek counterpart, the purity was still a vow. One that was surpringly still in tact. The questions though... They hung uncomfortably in the air.

If one goddess could have children that easily without actually breaking her vow, then couldn't the other virgin goddesses do so as well? Even Hera or Juno, even if she wasn't a virgin goddess? Juno and likewise Hera was quickly banished from their minds as a possibility as she would never create a child with anyone other than her husband.

Hestia took the form of a young girl, or woman and rarely left the hearth. Vesta was no different.

And everyone knew Artemis and Diana's view of man.

No, the Romans remained baffled as to Athena's gift of head children to the Greeks, and the lack of children for the Romans. Each time another child of Athena was claimed, it took time for the Romans who visited Camp Half Blood to grow used to them.

The Greeks on the other hand took every claiming with stride. Neither Greek nor Roman claiming bothered them. Perhaps it was the fact that they were used to the idea of brain babies.

Still, both camps enjoyed seeing Demigods safely brought to one of the camps safely before they were claimed.

As it was, they had recently brought in a young male camper. About ten years old, stubborn, with dark hair and light grey-blue eyes. His father had found him one night while he had been camping, abandoned to the wilderness. An infant. He was given the name Dalton.

An unknown partiage. He was sleeping in Hermes cabin under the Stolls and chaos all around. Few swore he had to have been a child of Athena with his clearly grey tinted eyes, but he held none of their so called wisdom. He was far more street smart than book smart. A few believed he was an abandoned Apollo boy with his insane Archery skill, but the question remained of his mother and what had happened to her.

It didn't bother the Hermes cabin though. The kid was friendly enough and interacted well with the members of the cabin... Well, as long as they weren't dating anyone. He seemed to sour when love was involved. His jaw set tight and would not speak of love beyond familial.

It wasn't until a multi sided Greek vs Roman vs Hunters vs Amazons that his heritage was revealed. It had been chaotic and dangerous, so well enjoyed by the participants. The hunters attempted to steal the Greek flag, when three were pinned to a tree by steel arrows under pale moon light.

There were Greek curses and near soundless rustling in the brush.

The Greek flag remained untouched, as trophies of pinned demigods began to grow, much to the amusement of the Greek Apollo campers.

Trophies were quite an odd thing for Apollo campers. Most were songs and hymns by their family. But this unclaimed archery favoring demigod seemed to love claiming physical trophies. Much like a certain virgin goddess.

* * *

"Can't believe we lost to those Romans," one Stoll groaned.

"It could've be worse. At least we didn't lose our flag."

"Yeah."

"Let's get to bed. Claresse is going to run us ragged tomorrow."

"Yeah, she's going to chase us around camp all day."

"Probably shouldn't have popped up behind her when she had the Amazon's flag. Eh Dalton?"

"It was a poor choice. She already had the flag," the young boy grunted. His hair was ruffled by the older camper much to his annoyance.

"So what would you have done oh wise little boy?"

"I would have sat silently in the brush. I would have an arrow at the ready. If anyone showed themselves, I would have pinned them down."

"Jeez, go for the kill much?"

"I happen to favor the thrill of the hunt," the kid admitted. His eyes sparkled similarly to the stars above them. The Stolls paused as a soft glow appeared.

"Well, damn. We can guess why."

Dalton furrowed his brow and looked up. A moon and arrow.

"Artemis?"

* * *

"So when were you going to tell us you had?" Aphrodite questioned with a saucy tone. Artemis glared at the goddess of love.

"I am a virgin Aphrodite. I have never lain with a man."

"So what of this boy you claimed?" Athena questioned. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"One of my favored arrows broke cut a mortal man. His blood mixed with my century old magic. To create my blood progeny."

"But a son?"

"The fates hold a plan I cannot see."

"Or perhaps you are not as against men as you say," Aphrodite giggled. Artemis punched the goddess of love in annoyance.

 **Just posting this to post it. I have no plans on doing more.**


End file.
